


like it like that

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, the gayest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Say thank you," Brinksy says.





	like it like that

“Shut up,” Brinksy snaps, and Alex has barely enough time to process it as anymore than a furious whisper before he hears another bout of noise coming from outside their hotel room. He can hear a couple of the guys out in the hallway, and he _knows_ Brinksy can hear them too, but he doesn’t make a move to back away regardless.

The hand he’s got on Alex’s dick is tight, practically too tight, but that’s just how Alex likes it, and he feels something in his stomach jump when Brinksy gives it a slow stroke. Alex has his back pressed to the headboard of his bed with Brinksy between his legs, and this is just the worst place to do this. As much as he wants to.

“We cant -“ Alex cuts himself off when Brinksy dips down and his face is _inches_ away from the head of his dick, looking up at him with warm blue eyes. His mouth is red and swollen from kissing, and Alex can still feel his own lips buzzing from getting bitten over and over, but he forgets that. Just for a moment. Because Brinksy’s breath is _hot_ against him and it’s so fucking good.

“Yeah?” Brinksy asks, like he knows he’s already won. As if their teammates aren’t within ear shot of them. It’s fucking insane. And then he licks a stripe up Alex’s dick, his tongue pink and soft, and Alex feels a jolt in the bottom of his spine. 

“Oh god,” he whispers, swallowing a noise in his throat. “Okay, okay, _yes_ , please.”

Brinksy smiles at him before focusing his attention back on his dick, stroking him slowly enough that it works Alex up, but it’s agonizingly slow. Nowhere near enough. His fist touches his lips when he finally wraps them around the head, and Alex can really only watch with his sanity hanging from a fucking thread as Brinksy takes his dick inch by inch - still slow, still steady, still just teasing him. Because they both know he’s not gonna come from that, not like this. 

“Baby, don’t do this to me,” Alex breathes out, his hips shivering when he tries to roll up into the heat of Brinksy’s mouth. It gets a little sound from him that sounds partway like a chuckle, but Alex’s mind is too foggy to really classify it. 

When he pulls off, it’s with a little _pop_ , his hand still working him with relaxed pumps. He drags his lips across the side of his dick, and Alex isn’t sure what to do with his hands, curling them into the sheets. 

“Mm, lemme enjoy this,” Brinksy says, sounding sly. He knows the effect this has on Alex well the fuck enough. “I love sucking you off, such a pretty fucking dick. Always want my mouth on you.”

Alex can feel the divots of his abs trembling from trying to sit still, and listening to Brinksy - feeling the words fan out against his dick - isn’t helping. “ _Fuck_.”

”Say thank you when people compliment you,” Brinksy says, his voice even. 

“Fuck. Okay,” Alex says, and feels the words shaking as they roll off his tongue.

Brinksy smiles and he doesn’t falter before sinking back onto Alex’s dick, his hand lingering near the base as he bobs his head a little lower, _further_ , reigniting that fire in Alex’s stomach.

He makes a little noise, it’s barely a grunt, nothing too concerning, and Brinksy hums in return. The vibration gets locked in and Alex grinds up into it, the grip he’s got on the sheets tightening just so. His dick bumps the back of Brinksy’s throat and Alex swears he could come right there. If he was still eighteen, maybe. Even now, if he tried. 

Brinksy doesn’t even fucking flinch, taking him just that far when he dips again on the downstroke, and Alex didn’t have to fucking ask him - it’s _just_. “Thank you,” Alex breathes.

He makes another little noise from somewhere in his chest. This one comes out sounding choked off, and Brinksy looks up at him. It’s supposed to be a warning, but the eye contact _while_ he’s got his mouth on Alex’s dick is enough to drive him insane.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Alex whimpers, and Brinksy doesn’t react with anything but fervour when he tries to push his hips further up against his mouth. His nose bumps Alex’s stomach and it lights something up inside him. Alex wishes he could snap a picture of this, Brinksy taking his dick to the hilt, sucking him off like it’s all he fucking knows, and he’s good. So, so good. 

Brinksy digs his thumb into the thick vein on the underside of his dick and that gets a little yelp out of Alex. It gives him little sparks of pleasure when Brinksy immediately licks overtop it, pulling off and angling his head to suck at it. He holds Alex’s dick right over his face. Shit.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Alex tells him, mesmerized and out of breath. “So good to me, _god_. Thank you.” 

Brinksy’s lips flick upwards for a split second before he gets right back on Alex, his pace quicker now, not rushed - it never is, but it’s enough to drag Alex up to to the edge. To the point where he can feel the little knot under his skin tighten with every lick, every time Brinksy hollows out his cheeks or takes him to the base. 

And - “I’m close,” Alex groans, and Brinksy sucks harder. The friction is fucking delicious, it’s a lot. It’s _enough_. 

He comes into Brinksy’s mouth while biting into the heel of his palm to muffle anything threatening to break free, and Brinksy sucks him right through it, working his tongue to clean him up directly afterwards. 

Alex doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Brinksy pulls off and he lets it go. “Thank you,” he whispers. “Shit.” 

“Yeah,” Brinksy says appreciatively, smoothing a hand over Alex’s chest, pecking it with a chaste kiss. “Wanna get between my legs?”

He swallows hard as he watches Brinksy sit up against the headboard, shucking his sweats off. He’s hard against his thigh, and he looks at Alex a little expectantly. When he spreads his legs, Alex settles in like it’s the only available spot on the bed. 

“Fuck, yes,” Alex says, and wraps his fingers around his dick. He works a little differently than Brinksy does, a lot more eagerly. He starts mouthing at the head as soon as he can, and Brinksy blows out a little breath.

“Say thank you,” Brinksy says, and Alex feels fingers slide into his hair, gentle. 

“Thank you,” Alex whispers when he pulls off. “Thank you, thank -“ He pauses when he feels Brinksy grabbing ahold of his dick and sweeping the head across his lips, Alex hadn’t even realized when he dropped his own hand from it. 

When he looks up at Brinksy, he’s wearing this sleazy grin, and Alex just gives so fucking easily, letting his jaw drop so Brinksy can feed it to him.

But then - he hears a wet smack and realizes Brinksy dodges his mouth entirely, slapping his dick against his cheek. Alex blinks at him, a little stunned. He doesn’t even process it entirely until he feels it again, against his other cheek, and - 

“Please, just. C’mon,” Alex pleads, and he opens his mouth again, his tongue prodding at his bottom lip. He waits patiently, because he knows how this works. Knows begging will only make Brinksy stall more, dragging this out. Teasing him.

It takes a minute, but Brinksy finally slides it into his mouth and Alex just lets himself get guided along by the hand in his hair. His eyes flutter shut when he realizes Brinksy is taking control for this one, pushing and pulling his head along. Alex can’t help but make little sounds at every tug of his hair. It drives him crazy, just how right it is. 

Everything goes hazy when Brinksy starts fucking up into his mouth, fingers rough in his hair and hips snapping unforgivingly. He’s making these noises above him, nowhere near muffled, and it fucks with Alex, riles him up to the point where he thinks he might get hard again. 

It’s over and over, Brinksy fucking into him, and pulling out, using his mouth until it feels sensitive and tender, and Alex can’t even imagine how fucked out he must look. He’s aching and his eyes are fluttering, just letting Brinksy use him like a toy. It’s what he wants.

“God, look at you,” Brinksy says, his words slurred and heavy. His voice is absolutely wrecked. “You’re so fucking pretty, Alex. Fuck.”

Brinksy thrusts into him one last time before pulling out, and Alex feels _lost_ without the weight of his dick against his tongue. He’s dizzy, unsure of just what’s happening until he focuses in on Brinksy stroking himself - once, twice, and he’s painting Alex’s lips and cheek with come. It’s sticky and warm, and Alex doesn’t even _mind_.

“Thank you,” he whispers quickly, his voice is beyond hoarse. He lets his tongue dart out to sweep over what he can reach. It’s salty on his taste buds, but Brinksy is watching with starry eyes and Alex loves making him feel good.

He lets his eyes fall shut and sucks easily on Brinksy’s thumb when he swipes at the remaining come and slides it into his mouth, whispering another quiet, “Thank you,” when it leaves. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Brinksy says, and he’s wearing a soft smile. “C’mere, babe.”

Alex climbs up next to him and he goes easily when Brinksy kisses him, rolling his neck back as he dips down to mouth at his pulse point. “You wanna nap?” Brinksy asks, and Alex hums in affirmative, earning a small laugh. “Good, I’m fucked,” he says, and brushes his lips over Alex’s cheek before pulling the rumpled sheets out from underneath them. 

Alex can’t keep the smile off his face when Brinksy snuggles up next to him once they get underneath the blanket, pressing his nose into his collarbone.

“You think anybody heard us?” Brinksy asks.

Alex shrugs as best as he can while laying on the side. “Dunno. I mean, you could ask but y’know. Curiosity killed the cat.” 

Brinksy groans, which is totally unnecessary. It’s a good fucking joke. “I’m breaking up with you,” he says, and Alex can hear the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my actual queen?? jordan i love u! she literally came up with brinksy/alex because they both got dick sucking lips. how iconic honestly
> 
> i might come off anon someday but for now we're stuck with this. insert many sad face emoji
> 
> love u!
> 
> title from 'when the party's over' by Billie Eilish


End file.
